An information terminal that receives a recipe or a cooking program (also referred to as operation control information) for controlling an operation of a cooking apparatus, provided from a server, and transmits the received recipe or cooking program to a cooking apparatus using radio communication means has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
By using such an information terminal, a user receives the recipe or the cooking program from the server, so that the user can perform a variety of cooking using the cooking apparatus.
In recent years, many new recipes have been provided on the Internet. However, in general, since a cooking program is provided through many inspection processes by a manufacturer of a cooking apparatus, it is difficult to provide a cooking program for all recipes.
Accordingly, in the information terminal in the related art, when recipes are displayed, recipes associated with a cooking program and recipes that are not associated with a cooking program may be displayed mixed together, which lowers the visual perceptibility to a user.
Further, in a state where such a mixed display is performed, the user wastes time distinguishing between the recipes associated with the cooking program and the recipes that are not associated with the cooking program, which lowers the convenience of use for the user.